


The Unripe Apple

by Giulietta



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Attempt at Humor, Beginnings, Boredom, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Development, Charlie Magne Tries, Demons, Denial, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Family, Family Dynamics, Fear of Discovery, Field Trip, Fights, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Heaven & Hell, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Interviews, Loneliness, Mentioned Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Missing Persons, Moving Out, Paranoia, Relationship Problems, Suspension Of Disbelief, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Missing!AU]When Charlotte Magne realized she hasn't met Vaggie yet, the princess of Hell comes up with a plan...By doing what she has to do as if Vaggie were with her.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Niffty, Charlie Magne & Vox, Dazzle & Charlie Magne & Razzle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Find the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie's struggle without Vaggie by her side.
> 
> [Gonna keep making the summary shorter... Just give me a sec. o-o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally found her first sinner friend.

One mistake Charlotte Magne will admit to committing is **not moving out from the Palace sooner**. Because she got out late, she wasn't able to clear her schedule for **important life events**. _Both her parents relocated to stay close to her residency - Pentagram City._ This obviously lowered her supposed chance encounter with her lover by the single digits. Realizing she lost all chance encounters, the Princess of Hell finds herself lying on the couch alone in the property.

Her desire to please her parents has temporarily overcome her passion to try new things and meet new people. She's paying the price now.

_Now what?_

Charlie knows she shouldn't be alone in this house. Foresight tells her **Vagatha** should be filling her phone with calm music in this sinner app called Vogitek. _Installing anything unrelated to Apple_ _would definitely piss her dad off._ Unfortunately, she missed her chance.

The blonde could request Razzle and Dazzle to manifest, but it's not the same. She could call her dad, but the King would try to convince her to come back home. Charlie doesn't want to go back home. _Why should she when he never respects any of her decisions for the betterment of Hell?_ She could call Mom, but she rarely answers. Despite her constant absences, her mother deeply cares and even supports her efforts. _It's one of the reasons why her parents get into arguments because Mom is the only one Dad won't be able to silence._

'How will I fix this?'

Charlie tried revisiting the places her future lover would logically be, but no spunky albino in sight. She tried using her magic to locate the woman and ask the furies for guidance, but still nothing! It's either the sinner is dead or the femme fatale has a specific divine weapon that cloaks her presence. It must be the latter since Charlie did ask a friend of hers to check the book of Life. Charlie refuses to give up. She knows Vagatha is out there somewhere, but how will she find her?

'I even asked the TV demon to search for her, but he has nothing.'

Charlie took a peek into her _supposed future_. **Vaggie should be here.** Without Vaggie, the Redemption project looks more like an attempt to taunt the monarchy and those self-entitled. Without Vaggie, she's just... The Princess of Hell. A title that holds no meaning to these sinners, and a _fancy_ label to Hell born aristocrats. No one ever considered the fact princesses in Hell work differently from their own conceived notion of a Princess.

Since all of Hell's Head Pillars are waiting for the Antichrist ~~to stop being a pussy and survive past his/her adolescence~~ , Charlie has a long break to fill. _The plan is based on_ _the prophecy of Heaven who should really stop underestimating Hell. _During said break, Charlie will find her lover. A lover better than her chad ex-boyfriend. Someone who will understand, love and accept her as who she is. That was supposed to be Vaggie. Vaggie who Charlie has lost all opportunity to meet.

...

!

"I got it!" Charlie sat up. Although she accidentally failed to follow her supposed actions, Charlie knows it's not too late to meet Vaggie! **Yes** , she read stuff about Redemption and already planned everything with some holes due to her lack of 'human' knowledge, but she can still try to promote the plan!

While she started the Redemption project due to her dad's agreement with Heaven, a primary reason why she pushed through is because Vaggie was there to explain humanity as a race she can better appreciate. She doesn't know what that is (since Fate hates to spoil the nitty-gritty details), but based on her observation, majority of the sinners are ill-equipped to fight or even survive her Home's living conditions. It sickens her to see the souls struggle, tossing their pride for temporary relief. ~~Her chests hurts watching them.~~

If she can remove some of these weak souls out of Hell and toss them into Heaven then she will! That must be why she's doing this right? _Right?_

"Razzle. Dazzle. Ready the car." Charlie ordered, wearing her pink coat on. Since she's doing this on her own free will, she should wear her own clothes not her dad's gifts. Her mom suggested she buy new clothes so she did just that. Charlie always loved bright colors and put up a commission for anyone to create her a lovely attire. _Sinners fought for the privilege, thinking she was Lucifer. ~~Again.~~_ The end bidder was Franklin who was in fact an Overlord? _Oh how convenient._ The female was happy to prepare an entire wardrobe since Lucifer miraculously managed to contact the sinner. _Dad is creepy in an affectionate way?_

"♬." Dazzle tugged at her pants, smiling up at her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Charlie apologized, walking out of the door. She locked the doors with an enchanted key before heading towards the pink limousine. She summoned out her self-made pamphlets, hoping that she finds Vaggie or the special spider demon.

*Thunk.

"..." Charlie has Dazzle close the door, looking outside of tinted bulletproof glass. 'If Vaggie were here, she'd be arguing with me.'

'Vaggie's an odd demon. The woman believes Redemption is possible, but refuses to see the good in other sinners.' Charlie leaned close to the window, sighing. 'Why did I do this to myself?'

* * *

"Excuse me..." Charlie sighed, lowering her pamphlets as the demons she was supposed to talk to flew off.

...

"Good day! Oh..." Charlie blinked, surprised to see some of the demons running away from her. Charlie turned around, eyes wide in fear at the rampaging Wolf. "AH ****!"

...

"Can I have some of your time?" Charlie asked, but the humanoid demon blew smoke at her. She coughed, waving her pamphlet. By the time the smoke subsides, she saw she was alone. Again.

...

"♫?" Razzle asked, lowering the window as her friend/servant/companion asked for the next destination in mind.

"Oh Uhm.. Just taking a break." Charlie smiled, face dropped when the window was raised once more. Advertising the project all by herself was not only tiring, but very depressing. She wasn't the sort to get pushed down, but she wished she could at least strike up a conversation no matter how rude. It's as if no one wants to talk to her. 'Is it because I look like my dad?'

"Where is the white fluffy spider?" Charlie slumped on her seat. Mom gave her the contacts of all the Overlords in case she wants to irritate Dad, but they're all complete strangers. She doesn't want to order strangers around to help advertise her project. 'I wish I knew where you are, Vaggie..'

"♬?" Dazzle asked, lowering the window to check on her.

"I'm fine. Just bummed a little bit." Charlie knew her goats can sense her distress. Years without Vaggie is proven to be very dull. She wants to know more about Humanity. She wants to know what goes around on Earth. Charlie reassured. "Just wait a little while longer. I want to see something happen first.. Okay?"

"..." Dazzle looked at Razzle before looking back at her. The goat gave her a thumbs-up, slowly raising the window.

...

"Yes!" It took less than half an hour before Charlie saw the familiar spider demon walk through the area. He's smoking, searching for a client. It's exactly what fate wants her to see err stop? Charlie tries to calm herself, but how can she not be excited to see one of her first male sinner friend _according to Fate_?

"Get ready, Charlie. Be cool. Be natural." Charlie pat her cheeks before lowering the window as soon as the important character rest his arm on the car.

"Well hey there-" The sinner paused, quickly retreating back. "Woah! For ladies, I charge extra."

"No wait!" Charlie lunged half of her body out of the window, raising her hand for the sinner to come back. "I was wondering if we could talk! Please?"

"I'm on the clock, sister." The stripper(?) has two pairs of arms. One is crossed while the other is his normal set of arms. The arms crossed must reflect his mood. "Ya gotta pay if you wanna waste my time."

"I can do that." Charlie quickly retreats back to her car, opening the door. "Come in. (Charlie tries not to be giddy.) Let's talk."

"..." The male stared at her some more before shrugging. His set of arms that was crossed raised as if to give in, and the spider entered the car. He closed the door behind him.

"Ya got any booz?" The pinkish white demon asked, searching the car. _He is like a spider, all spindly and curious._ When the sinner found a suitable spot, he laid on the chair seat as if he owns the place. "If it's about Val then you gotta cough some more greens."

"No thanks. Dad calls dib on their souls." Charlie raised her hands.

"Daddy?" Angel wondered.

"Yes." Charlie changed the topic, requesting. "So! I should first ask for your name."

"..." The stripper stared at her with one eye before sitting up. He stretched his arms before striking a pose. "Angel. Angel Dust the pornstar. I'm pretty famous here, sis."

"My name is Charlie." Charlie returned the favor, "And I have a proposition for you."

"I..." Charlie looked at the empty seat beside her but she won't give in. 'You can do this!'

"I have repurposed one of dad's buildings into a rehabilitation center for souls who have a chance at redemption." She summoned a drawing of her hotel, having magic draw her words.

"Uh-huh.." Angel continues to smoke in the car, pretty nonchalant but captivated at the cute animation. "Hey~ That's me."

"Yep. (Charlie smiled.) Anyways, my goal is to get damned souls to reform from their sinful ways and gain passage to Heaven." Charlie continued. "This is because it's theoretically possible."

"Theoretical?" Angel asked as Charlie poofed the illustration out of existence.

"It hasn't happened yet... because no one ever tried..." Charlie drawled, finding it hard to look at Angel who has his arms crossed. "But! I want you to be the first **test subject.** "

"Me?" Angel Dust raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Because you.." Charlie doesn't know what to tell the sinner without sounding like a creep. "Out of all the sinners I've seen, you caught my eye as someone who could better himself. (Seeing Angel's expression, Charlie admitted.) I also talked with a lot of sinners and nobody... wants to try."

"Pfft." Angel tried to not laugh.

"If you agree, you can get free meals, housing, protection and money if you agree to try the activities we-I planned." Charlie wished Vaggie were here. No one ever takes her seriously whenever she wants to improve Hell's living conditions, even the imps see her as a laughing stock. Charlie clenched her fists, looking at the cheerful spider. "Because I want you to do your best to be good."

"Hahaha... Sounds lame, doll." Angel shook his head.

"But it's better than standing on the side of the street and wait for someone..." Charlie doesn't want to finish the sentence. "To... pay you to... You know?"

"I don't know." Angel teased, and Charlie hopes she doesn't look embarrassed. "Please finish the sentence."

"The-the the d-d-deeds!" Charlie flailed her hands. He was smiling at her, teasing her! Charlie covered her face and took a deep breath. Charlie looked back up, "Look. I don't want to force you to agree. I just want you to consider the option."

"Hmmm..." Angel thought about it and Charlie placed her hands together.

'My uncles from above, if you can hear me, I promise to keep dad's shenanigans away from Heaven for a year if you let this happen...' Charlie prayed. 'Okay. Maybe a month. Dad can be really unpredictable, after all.'

"I'm in." Angel agreed and Charlie looked up to thank her uncles.

"Really?!" Charlie wanted to be extra-sure. Without Vaggie, her usual tasks are harder than the norm. She wants to make sure this isn't another joke.

"Yeah..." Angel's other words got lost in her head as Charlie cheered. The first good thing happened today! She might not have found Vaggie, but she has found her first sinner friend. He may be a little vulgar, but she can handle that. "Prolly get back to work if you ain't pay-"

Charlie plopped a stack of cash in his hands.

"..." Angel stared at it, confused as if he never saw such a thing before. He looked up, two of his hands rest on his hips as he asked. "What's this?"

"Money for helping me." Charlie looked at Angel. With Angel in the Rehabilitation program, she can not only help Angel be a better person but she won't be alone anymore!

"You sure?" Angel didn't trust her. Charlie sighed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Yes. This is an investment in you." Charlie opened her eyes, placing one hand to where his heart would be. _Also, fluffy._ "For redemption to work, I want you to focus on bettering yourself. I will do my best to help you."

"Yeah sure." Angel moved closer to the door, rolling his eyes. "As if I need any help."

*Click.

"Uhm... Thanks?" Angel looked at her as if she grew a head. "We'll be in touch?"

"Yes." Charlie agreed, coming out halfway to offer a pamphlet. Angel gets it, staring at the small map coordinate she's tapping. "This is where I'll be and this is my phone number."

"Uh-huh." Angel looked at the pamphlet.

"Thank you." Charlie had to at least tell the first sinner who considered as well as her future friend _hopefully_. "Bye."

...

"..." Watching Angel stare at her still in confusion, Charlie placed both hands on the fiber glass. She doesn't know when he'll come over, but she hopes nothing bad happens to him-

"♬?" Dazzle teased and Charlie gasped.

"I-I am not a sugar mommy!" Charlie didn't think that's how she sounds like.

"♫..." Razzle decided to play along. It's even worse because Razzle is the more logical than Dazzle.

"You aren't making me feel any better~" Charlie covered her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Charlie and Angel hanging out.


	2. Promote the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel decides not to take advantage of the cinnamon roll.

When Angel Dust arrived to the hotel, the first thing the spider wanted was to check around the place. He didn't bring Fat Nuggets yet. _Who knows what sort of place this baby clown has, right?_

...

The property was decrepit. Spider webs on the ceilings, layers of dust on the hallways and antiques hanging around the place. Apparently, she's been living here for fifty? No. A hundred(?) Years by herself. She got into an argument with her dad last fifty years so now all she has is her goat Bois. The place got food, but most of it are cold sweets. The dame doesn't understand how sockets work or maybe even how appliances work, having her fridges (yes. She has a lot of them) found scattered around the ground floor. Neither of them were connected, but all the gizmos were working coz of her magic. _Sumthing like Vox' magic but in a dump._ The funny part 'bout this is the fact she got a ton of cash. Like fuck! Charlie doesn't even prod when he asked for the greens (to hire some guys bring his stuff) or even bat 'em eyelashes when he orders food. Why the hell is she living here? If he had the mons then he'd buy better clothes, get a better place, maybe update his BDSM collection and-

"How the fuck are ya still alive?" Angel had to ask, sitting opposite of the princess as she eats her Happy meal. **It doesn't make fuckin' sense!** 'How can someone as clueless as her survive out here?!'

"I'm the princess of Hell?" Charlie ended this with a question mark. For the past two days, she's been nothing but responsive and truthful to his questions. Maybe a bit delusional too 'coz what are the chances of meeting a real Princess of Hell? _Not only that, but to learn the Princess of Hell trying to start up a Rehab? Ha!_

"Tell that to the marines." Angel scoffed, eating a burger. Since the princess has yet to make a pet policy, he brought Fat Nuggets over. Fat Nuggets who is currently eating some fries with them.

"Who are the marines?" Charlie wondered. Angel could only roll his eyes. Another thing about the girl is how dumb she was. _Okay. Not dumb, just really out of it_.

> She does have some bark in her words, admitting the property was more of her dad's attempt to store the 'peace offerings' from the Overlords.
> 
> Some rooms have TV. There are a bunch of nice flower vases and silk drapes at the hallways. A bunch of porn magazines and light vibrators hidden here and there. Specifically themed floors bringing him back to the past(s) - there are a lot of them. Forbidden rooms which are torture chambers. (Charlie doesn't know what to do with it.) A ton of carnival motifs and a radio. The last one is kept in a glass jar. _Her dad doesn't want her to fiddle with it._

"So what do you think?" Charlie pulled him outta his thoughts. _The blonde seems eager to hear his thoughts._

"Gonna need to renovate here and there, but yeah. It's sorta decent?" Angel confessed. It's more decent than the apartments and motels he's been staying 'coz of one fact: the landlord. Charlie as a landlord is a joke in Hell. **She's not gonna ask for rent, not even have a policy for her tenants and damn she even gives you money.** _All for the sake of her pet project?_ Angel inquired, "You sure you wanna do **this**?"

"Yes! Everyone should be given a choice on where and how they want to live." Charlie said passionately, holding her happy burger which is bigger than her face. "This is also better than having my people get skewered by angels."

"Speaking 'bout angels, cleansing is coming up. Can this place hold?" Angel needed to know so he can prep. Every freaking landlord insists their place won't get hit by angels, but cleansing comes and bam! It's all man fer himself!

"It will." Charlie bit on her burger, having the patty slowly fall off the buns.

"Hn.." Angel slurped in his coke, scanning the lobby. If Charlie's been living here for fifty fuckin' years with her innocence intact then it must be safe. But then, she doesn't have anyone livin' here until now.

"Aw..." Charlie pouted, staring down at her patty that fell. Fat Nuggets stood up, munching on the patty. Charlie lightly scolded, "Nuggets."

"..." Angel removed the straw out of his mouth, 'Gotta make sure no one follows me here..'

* * *

It's the fourth day, and he got out fer work. Charlie also had to go, but he doesn't know what her work is. _It must be trying to get more blokes to try her project_. Thankfully, she wasn't so hard on him despite trying to get outta sin. _Slow but steady._ Damn. She must be desperate or she prolly doesn't know how humans work.

_Maybe she is a princess of Hell?_

'Nah.' Angel shook his head. Everyone in this hellhole has a reason for being in here. Charlie's probably delusional, thinking she's a fuckin' princess and all that BS. Giving his boss the goods and playing nice with the bastard, Angel went out of the studio to get his head out of the gutter. _He was supposed to, anyways._

"?" Angel was about to walk into a bar when he heard his landlord's voice. There were also laughs, familiar shitty taunts of machismo, Angel wanted no part of. Those guys wanted it rough and painful. They even paid less than what they agreed on after they were done.

'Charlie!' Whatever compelled him to check must be an idiot 'coz it ain't his business. However, this is the first decent landlord and Fat Nuggets have shown to trust her. 'Damn it.'

"Hey C!" Angel walked towards the alleyway, ready to assess and blast a hold in those fucker's faces, when he saw Charlie twist a sinner's arm and quick flipped him in front of her before the other four pulled the trigger.

*Bam Bam Bam bang bam bang*

The guy was screaming, his flesh wrecked by the intense bullet shower. Charlie kept moving the guy in her hold, a literal meat shield if he didn't know any better. By the time they stopped, Charlie dropped the bullet-filled corpse of their leader.

"How about instead of robbing people to survive, why not try being a better person by trying redemption?" Charlie wasn't fazed with the blood or the disgusting pulp below her, raising her pamphlets at the scared monsters.

'Ah shit.' Angel didn't expect that either, watching his patron take a step forward. 'Ain't that cute?'

"I assure you that this-" Charlie barely finished his sentence when the demons scattered.

"Get away from me, you crazy bitch!" The Raven flew off, dragging his equally scared fish friend. The other demon vanished from thin air while the other melted into a puddle and went down the drain.

"Wait! I mean no harm!" Charlie called out, raising her hand and running to the flying demon. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped on a rock, falling face first on pavement.

"No wonder ya survive." Angel decides to make his entrance, walking towards her. He bent down, offering her a hand. "Ain't so innocent, after all."

"I keep telling you **I am the princess of Hell**!" Charlie huffed, but accepted his help albeit. _She did have to pick up the fallen pamphlets._

"Sure you are." Angel watched her pick them papers up, scanning the area. "And if you're serious about this, why not make a paid advertisement?"

"I have. In the newspaper." Charlie stood back up, smiling. Angel laughed.

"No one reads newspaper anymore, toots. Try something bigger." Angel walked out, having Charlie follow him. Demons who use newspaper for ads are either: old, old-fashioned, ugly, mute, un-creative, or no connections. Charlie's probably the first two and/or the last. 'There's no way she knows Vox.'

"So like an air balloon!" Charlie gasped.

"And what, throw confetti?" Angel shook his head, smiling at her cluelessness.

"Confetti and fireworks! Oh oh! And maybe a rainbow~!" Charlie thinks so much like a kid it's painful. They ended up standing in front of a TV shop, watching yet another advertisement of Voot Floop.

"You getting it now?" Angel asked, staring at the expensive artificial sugary breakfast on screen.

"I need to make cereal?" Charlie asked, hoping she's right this time. Angel can't believe this woman.

"No bitch! An ad on TV." Angel stated, losing his nerves. "Once ya get your shit together, you can promote it big time. You got the funds so why _fucking_ not?"

"Ah..." Charlie continued looking at the screen. Angel wondered if he sounded angry. She's one of the rare few who hasn't used a cursed word freely and the way her voice softened reminded him badly of Molly _when ~~their dad shouted at them back when they were k~~_ ~~ _ids_~~. Angel looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

"Maybe when I meet Vaggie..." Charlie whispered, hugging her papers.

"Vagina?" Angel misheard, but all the demon did was chuckle.

"No, Vaggie. She's my... Well.. supposed girlfriend." Charlie bit her lower lip, looking down. Angel let's her finish, surprised her delusion got that far as to imagine a relationship with someone.

"I should have met her by now, but I haven't..." Charlie laughed, giving a small smile. "She and I... We were supposed to do this together and-"

"Cut the sap. I don't wanna hear it." Angel may want his landlady (why did he keep using the word landlord anyways?) alive, but he ain't getting attached to her. So what if she's finding a girl named akin to a vagina? 'Not my problem.'

"Sorry, I just miss her." Charlie smiled wider, but it's not reaching her eyes. She held the papers tighter, speaking. "Anyways, just because she isn't here doesn't mean I'm gonna watch my people die!"

'But _your people_ treat you like shit.' Angel wanted to point out, but decided not to. She might lash back or something. He's had enough experience from Velvet to know how delusional girls work.

"Thank you for telling me about this, Angel. I'm going to think about it." Charlie turned away from the screens, back to her peppy mood. She looked over her shoulder, "I hope you return safely. See you later."

"♪~" Charlie hummed a little song, walking away to yet another danger infested zone.

...

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Angel wondered aloud. Charlie may be the nicest landlady, but it's like she's teasing death to take her already. Angel ruffled his hair, walking back to the bar for a drink. He should probably spend one last time with Cherri before telling the princess to start the phony program.

If there's one thing he learned, it's to keep your guard up on the **nice** ones. ~~_That's how Valentino got him, after all._~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Field trip


	3. Work on Angel Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie does her best.
> 
> Angel becomes Charlie's close friend.

Even though she has yet to find Vaggie, Charlie can't neglect her Redemption project. She's delayed the project for too long.

With the growing tension between Heaven and Hell, between the Rulers of Hell and the sinners towards said monarchs, she has to implement a solution to prevent anymore bloodshed. The annual Extermination does not distinguish between good or bad, strong or weak - **A day where Angels cull Hell's numbers**. Obviously, nobles would be dissatisfied upon learning their favorite or best pawn(s) have been erased later. Of course, sinners would start small rebellions to go against this stupid Heaven-Hell agreement. **But the Rulers of Hell NEVER listen!** Lucifer thinks they know better! Mammon believes it's the cheapest way! Beelzebub only cares about food! Don't get her started with Satan and _sinners are all pussy_ BS!

If Heaven wants to toss their citizens down to Hell for bad behavior, why can't Hell toss reformed citizens for good behavior? Heaven and Hell are in equal power status, having Hell better in reputation status with how open they all are to other realms right from the very beginning. _It's only now Heaven agreed that some religions are okay_ _to practice_.

(The only issue now is how difficult reformation will be.)

"First things first." Charlie looked at the record she has of Angel Dust. A lot of it is blank _since Angel doesn't want to reveal sensitive info_ , but that's okay! Charlie has a ton of experience with shady demons and she didn't lie when she said Angel is a kind-hearted soul. Charlie tapped on the paper, the section which is the obvious problem. "Let's start with the avoidance of saying bad words."

"You mean fuck?" Angel Dust demonstrates. "Or cunt eating bitch?"

"And all others." Charlie created a list, setting it down beside Angel. She eats her sundae, savoring the hot fudge. "I also want you to decrease your drug consumption. I heard humans require supplements to retain control of the mind so I have ordered them yesterday. We'll be getting it around lunch, and we'll understand it together. (Charlie hesitated.) If... If that's okay with you?"

"Hmm~" Angel nodded as he skimmed the curse list, eating his chimken burger.

"While I know I told you about spending time to read or lounge in your room thinking about life, I also have something else!" Charlie waved her hand, materializing her activity sheet using air particles. "I made a list of activities for my patients. It's to take your mind off the usual pace of life, ya know?"

"Like what?" Angel pat Fat Nuggets as the devil pig ate the spaghetti.

"Like cooking, dancing, weight lifting, painting, exercising-" Charlie enumerated her very long list. A list she took from various books regarding rehabilitation. Earth's society is similar to Heaven, but with the latter being more of a _Camelot_ sort of system.

"You mean losing weight?" Angel asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Let's do that. Gotta keep this bod perfect."

"You won't regret it." Charlie isn't sure why he's eager to exercise, but she can't wait to teach him the proper procedure to exercise. _Exercise must be in moderation._ Before she forget, Charlie continued. "After a week within the program, I was hoping you and I visit the other incentive activities I made for the hotel's future patients."

"Sure. You're paying, ain't ya? I'm not the boss here." Angel finished his meal, wiping his fur with sanitized tissue.

"Great! I know you'll enjoy what will happen next week." Charlie promised her first patient/friend. Despite the grim and terrible living conditions in Hell, sinners have forgotten to look out of their bubble. Hell may not be as peaceful or just, but no one can beat Hell's exotic landmarks.

"Done! Now where's the gym? What floor?" Angel stood up as well, grabbing his cute pig in his arms.

"I'll come with you." Charlie finished her ice cream, thanking Razzle and Dazzle grabbing the trash. "Thank you, Razzle Dazzle."

"Sheesh. What a name." Angel Dust watched the goats scamper away. "They your brothers or something?"

"My twin Baphomet servants." Charlie answered in turn, walking up the staircase. "Come on! You're going to love the exercise music I got in store~!"

* * *

...

It's been a week and one day since Angel thought he'd regret being in the hotel and now? Charlie might actually be the princess of Hell. Like come on! The blonde has all of Lilith's movies and tutorial on a variety of sultry dance moves. Those are limited edition, something only the richest and oldest demons can procure. She also knows how to cook fancy food, but never tried the good ol' Italian pasta. _Blasphemer!_ Not only that, but the places Charlie reserved **were all legit.** Okay. It's either she's a princess or Charlie's a guy. Think about it for a second. Most of the establishments in Hell treat females like bi-pigs. Pigs. The other situation would be scamming them dry. Charlie is a grade A material to getting scammed. She's clueless, innocent, rich and trusting, **but they didn't.**

"I still can't believe you managed to catch a fish..." Charlie is currently being huffy from his _awesome_ fishing skills. They're currently in a botanical garden, following a tour guide showing them the poisonous and cursed plants.

"I just wish it was a blob fish." Angel admitted. Before they started fishing yesterday afternoon by Hell's docks, the duo researched what fish they might be able to get. One of them was a blob fish. It was to his surprise he managed to catch an angler fish, ain't pretty or funny at all.

"At least we know you can survive in a fishing district." Charlie voice out. Another thing Angel noticed while he drove (yeah baby! Charlie allowed him to drive her sweet car as the princess stared at the map) is how Charlie describe Heaven. It sounds like a small place. Diverse and kinda boring, but it's peaceful.

...

While he played nice by not cursing and not taking drugs (except those supplement pills), Angel actually will admit it's pretty nice living with the noble. _He's calling Charlie a noble since she's hella rich._

He gets to: work out (gonna show Val a thing or two about fitness), use the shooting range (gotta polish his skills), relearn how to cook his home meals (maybe indulge Charlie on more Italian cuisine), take a bath (without getting filmed), prank Charlie (the paint ball guns are a classic weapon), practice dancing and singing on stage (Charlie has a room fitted for the theater), watching movies he heard and wanted to see (he almost called Cherri over to join them in a movie marathons, but his BF might think it's a joke) and board games (which Charlie got overpriced. -insert face palm here-)

"Why the hell does this place look better than the one we're living?!" Angel complained. _Hell is apparently not a bad word so he's taking full advantage of it_! It's the third day travelling around Hell and they're stopping by one of their properties situated near **Imp city**. Charlie says living conditions there are poor, and that she heard imps can smell rich people so she doesn't want to get bombarded. _They are trying to not grab Apple daddy's attention._

"Because angels target large groups and sinners are drawn to the capital?" Charlie theorized, opening the door to the kitchen. Razzle and Dazzle went right in, dropping the grocery they bought from the last place they drove off. Charlie opened the fridge, picking up a jar. "Peanut butter. Why did dad buy and leave a jar of peanut butter?"

"Who knows?" Angel also went in the kitchen, pulling out the meat sealed in paper. "Ever tried meat loaf?"

"You can make meat loaf?" Charlie wondered.

"Kinda. Maybe? Wanna try cooking it." Angel shrugged. While Charlie can cook gold and make it taste good, all he's done is make pasta dishes. Don't get him wrong. He loves his pasta, but he should try something different right? Angel looked at the whole beef, "Can't be that hard."

"According to Voxpedia, we'll need a grinder." Charlie placed her phone down, walking over to check the cabinet. "Grinder? Grinder, where are you?"

"That's a lot of seasoning." Angel moved through the screen, taking note of everything before heading off to grab them. 'This place better have some.'

...

First day was pretty boring. Fishing takes time and swimming is a nightmare. _Leviathans are nightmares._ Being in a botanical garden sucks. However, he does like the restaurants were they try new _humane_ food. Angel didn't think he was the one who had to tell Charlie that cannibalism is a sin. It's uh... something she never paid attention to. _Is cannibalism a thing?_

Second day was better. They get to join carnival festivities (imps are pretty hilarious), win some prizes which he can let Fat Nuggets wear, get into a five-star Spa. Ending the day with a beauty treatment is like the most relaxing thing that happened, but shopping clothes after that is next best thing.

Third day was unique? Angel didn't exactly hate the experience since he always wanted to know what's in Wonderland.. He regrets his life choices once an hour pass. Charlie considers this place a wonderful adventure. He finds it a nightmare to get out from. Thank god they still have the meat loaf or them goats might eat his baby!

Finally back to the car, both the goat bois and Fat Nuggets hit the snooze button, leaving Charlie and Angel to get outta this place before something follows them.

"Angel. I noticed something. We haven't even reached half the week and the car's half full." Charlie notified, looking behind her to see the shopping bags.

"That's for you actually." Angel admitted, driving to their next destination. It's not complicated driving in Hell once you've escaped the main cities. The highways are the best for a drag race, and Charlie choosing a car with a fold-able top is best. It's also the time he learned Hell actually has decent air _other than smoke, poop or urine_!

"Thanks..." Charlie whispered, looking back at him with a smile. Tired of the same pink tux, Angel insisted she wear different clothes while they head out since he will too.

"No prob. How's Fat Nuggets?" Angel inquired, one arm resting on the door.

"Sleeping with Razzle and Dazzle." Charlie looked at her map even when it's dark. "At least we know the obstacle courses there will need better equipment."

"Count me out then." Angel ain't going back there unless it's to relax.

...

Arriving to the next city on the fourth day, Charlie decides to book a room in a hotel. Both he and Charlie fell asleep in that place, waking up after lunch to see Razzle and Dazzle feeding Fat Nuggets. The fourth day was spent visiting the zoo and aquarium. He liked that... It was nice in a way, but maybe because there's very few people around? Sadly, they had to go or they'll be off schedule.

"I'm surprised there ain't a lotta murders going on." Angel admits. It's the fifth day and the next destination led them to the peaceful city... catering Cannibals. _How it's peaceful astounds him._ These were cannibals and yet some sort of system was established.

"Me too. It was such a lively city two hundred years ago." Charlie smiled with melancholy, picking up a vibrant rose. She showed it to Angel, smiling. "Does Earth also use corpses as fertilizer?"

"We have mix feelings on that." Angel wondered who tended to these roses. Everything in this place looks too neat. _It's giving him weird chills_.

"Do you think the Happy Hotel would look better with roses?" Charlie voiced out about gardening for the second time. The first time was when they were surrounded with carnivorous plants. "It would look so pretty~"

"Yeah, let's not." Angel stared at a corpse not properly hidden from sight. It had a flower growing out of his eye socket.

"Okay. Maybe not roses, but another flower would suit the hotel! Now... Where can we find Rosie?" Charlie pulled out her map, reading it.

"Hmm..." Angel noticed some of the folks staring at them. "How about we head back? Gotta check my baby."

"But you haven't tried the dishes here or see its landmarks." Charlie weakly argued, too busy staring at the map. "Hm.. I can't read the map right now. Dad says when that happens, there's an Overlord."

"You're in luck. I have good memory, toots." Angel grabbed Charlie's arm. _The last time Charlie couldn't read the map, he caught sight of Valentino. ~~And boy! That guy looked pissed!~~_

"Hello." Charlie waved to say hi to the folks. They smiled back, showing their pointy _and bloody_ teeth.

"How many overlords are there again?" Angel wants a recap, leading Charlie to where he remembered the car was.

"Thirteen? I think. The others are dead or promoted to being a full-time noble." Charlie scanned their surrounding as well. "If I remember right, two overlords love to visit this place."

"So not Val?" Angel asked, having one last turn to reach their car.

"Not Val." Charlie confirmed. "So I'm not the only one in hiding, huh?"

"No kidding." Angel lets go.

...

Realizing Charlie chose this city due to its human past, Angel had to drag her out to get a move on. Sure the place is safer than the other cities, but damn the place gives random chills. It's like they're being watched. _Charlie learned it's Rosie, checking the news to see the other Overlord interrupting the 3 Vs concert._ Angel managed to calm down after learning Valentino is too far to reach him.

On the sixth day, they entered in some dystopian city. Charlie chose this place because it has unique dishes for its residents as well as all types of facilities compared to the other cities. Prices were high as hell, but the sinners here weren't inclined to rip them off. They just have severe anger issues. Angel almost pulled the guns when the receptionist wanted 'sluts out of the building' but the manager came and soothed the situation.

"I don't think we can go to the last place anymore.." Charlie sighed, reading a text message recently sent to her.

"Why?" Angel was lying on the master's bed, having Fat Nuggets sleeping beside him.

"Vox texted me. I have to meet up and finalize the arrangements with him." Charlie scratched the back of her head, opting to rest on the couch. _The manager wanted Charlie and Angel to get separate rooms, but Charlie didn't want to leave Angel all by himself._ "It'll take a day to go all the way back to Pentagram city and that's by maximum speed."

"Is speeding a sin?" Angel wanted to know, petting his pig. Razzle and Dazzle are playing in the bathroom, hopefully not the bubble bath.

"It's a factor leading to sin. The motive of the driver and after effects to speeding is what makes the act a sin." Charlie offered in turn, yawning. Angel groaned. Charlie ended, closing her eyes. "In short, it's a circumstantial sin... Like drinking. Drinking in occasions isn't a sin, but frequent drinking is a sin."

"Is this coz Angels also drink?" Angel hopes he can still drink in Heaven. 'What other fun can he do in Heaven if he does get into that place?'

"Ruling is very stressful, moreso protecting its residents." Charlie muttered. If the city wasn't so silent at night time, Angel wouldn't have heard her. _It's that quiet here._ Charlie ended, "Hell isn't the only one wishing to claim its lands.."

"How about sexuality?" Angel asked. No response. Angel sat up, looking at his roomie. 'She's asleep.'

"Damn." Angel laid back down, pulling his pig close. "I still think Heaven sucks."

* * *

Returning on the seventh day, Angel and Charlie both didn't notice today is the last two days before **Cleansing** begins. _What a day to be alive right?_ He got off the car, taking the stuff he got from the trip, and had Fat Nuggets follow him. Charlie stayed behind, having her pet goats drive for her.

"Break a leg." Angel told her before he left the princess. _She'll need it._ He set all his stuff into his room, stored the food in the fridge and laid on the couch.

...

His body wanted to sleep, but his mind was elsewhere. Charlie got him good. It's been a while since he killed, fucked or cursed at anyone. It feels odd. _Weird in a good way?_

"?" Fat Nuggets oinked as Angel sat up.

"Mommy's gotta work." Angel pat his baby's head, fixing his gloves. He may have agreed to behave and not use any drugs, but Charlie never told him he should stop having sex. Whether she did this on purpose or she respects his occupation Angel doesn't want to know. The girl's too innocent, and Apple Daddy did really good keeping her out of harm's way. Angel ain't going to consider her a friend now, but he'll never forgive himself if he's the reason Charlie gets hurt by his boss.

"Time to get this show on the road." Angel muttered under his breath, exiting the hotel. He could have asked Charlie for money, but she's done so much for him. It makes his chest ache and he hates it. He isn't going to rely on Charlie. He can get out of his own mess. Angel closed the door behind him. 'As if I'd let that cumbag fuck Char over.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Charlie talks with an Overlord


	4. Prepare for the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vox know each other.
> 
> Lucifer and Charlie are both prideful stubborn demons.

For the past fifty years, Charlie has encountered only two Overlords. One of them was Franklin who filled her wardrobe to the brim. The other was Vox, the perpetrator to her spam mail.

Her meeting with Vox was vastly different from Franklin, exploring the city when she stumbled across the grumbling TV demon. Instead of ignoring her, the dapper sinner turned to her direction and asked if she was one of those high-maintenance sluts. Deeply offended, Charlie shook her head and asked if he's one of those attention seeking whores. Instead of anger, the man laughed _?_ The strange sinner laughed so hard she opted to escape. Since then, she gained a text-mate scammer friend?

This will be the third time she'll be meeting Vox face-to-face. She prefers talking to him through the phone, but the male said he has valid reasons to hear her-

"I spoke to the news director of 666 News and they agreed to interview you after the Extermination." Vox didn't beat the bush, fingers entwined as he looked at her. Before Charlie could thank him, the Overlord continued. "The reason why I called you is because I want to review your script. Can't have the princess of Hell falling headfirst now, can I?"

"How considerate of you, Vox. (Charlie smiled.) I haven't exactly made a script per se, but I did make a list!" Charlie searched through her pockets. While she and Angel traveled to different sectors of Hell, she was already writing the important ideas coming into her head. She found it, presenting the paper to the Overlord. "Here it is!"

"Hmm.." Vox took it, staring at the paper. "That's it?"

"Yes." Charlie remains standing, hoping he can feel her passion in her words.

"A song number..." Vox remarked, leaning back as he stared at the paper intently. "About redemption?"

"Yes." Charlie confirmed. "Everyone loves a musical! It's one entertainment both Heaven and Hell can agree to liking."

"But redemption? Really now?" Vox asked, checking if there's anything written at the back.

"Why? Is something missing?" Charlie inquired, hoping he'd have some questions about it. 'Angel didn't give a lot of feedback or questions about the program.'

"How about vague?" He waved the paper, glancing back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Too short to criticize, doll."

"Actually, I didn't expect to get a time slot so quickly." Charlie admitted, tilting her head. "I also don't recall sending a request to your e-mail, but thank you for the help."

"I was checking the database, freeing space." Vox entertained her confusion, setting the paper flat on the table. "If you wanted to sabotage your reputation, why didn't you ask for my assistance? I have a number of game shows who are _dying_ for a naive pretty contestant."

"You know I never joke about my passion projects, Vox." Charlie knows this is Vox' way of expressing concern. Similar to her dad, but a little softer around the edges. Charlie stated, "I firmly believe there are sinners who believe they don't deserve to be in Hell. Then there are some who do deserve to be in Heaven."

"An adult's delusion or a child's statement?" Vox humored, finally showing that showman smile.

"Both. The program's success relies heavily on its participants and their willingness to change." Charlie watched the Hammerhead shark walk towards its owner. "And a friend of mine says television is the best way to spread the word."

"Of course, better than a _damn_ radio." Vox chuckled darkly, petting the cute shark resting its head on his lap.

'What is his problem with radios?' Charlie took her paper, returning it in her coat pocket.

"If that's all, do you mind if I send you questions later? I want every sinner to understand my words." Charlie hoped, ready to head back and prepare for her incoming interview. _Two days of preparation._ She needs to do her research, make the script Vox expects her to have.

"I have some spare time tomorrow morning." Vox warned her, scratching his shark. It's wagging it's tail like a dog. "Don't expect an instant reply beyond the time allotted to you."

"Thank you, Vox." Charlie beamed, clapping her hands. For a male who treats the opposite sex as a commodity, Vox has never treated her as such.

"Don't die before that or you'll make me look bad." Vox told her as she turned around.

"I won't." Charlie promised as she headed out of the room. Walking out of his office, Charlie couldn't shake her dad's words.

' **They only want to use you,** **my̧̧̲̭ͅ ͕͓̟l̪̲͓͚̥̟̬o͉͍v͍̭͎͎͕̥̥e̱͕̪͍͍͜͜l̜͔̭͢y a̧͍p̢̳̞͍̼̗ple̢̺̦̝͕͜** **.** '

...

* * *

...

"I'm back!" Charlie called out, returning to the Happy Hotel. _That's her primary aim - to have sinners reform and enter Heaven to achieve God's promised Happiness._ She thought about it in the limousine. About her project, about her people, about her home... A lot of things. **Being alone makes her feel so small compared to everything**. Charlie scanned the lobby, concerned. "Angel?"

"!" Charlie knelt down, raising her arms when she saw Fat Nuggets waddled to her direction. "Hello, Fat Nuggets. Did Angel go out today?"

"..." Fat Nuggets licked her cheek, staring at her with those dark magenta eyes.

"So it's just you and me, huh?" Charlie giggled, turning around to see the limousine leave. Razzle and Dazzle do have work to do, orders her dad wants them to do. Charlie stood up, carrying Angel's support animal. She grabbed hold of the door, staring outside.

"Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm giving in." Charlie told this to no one in particular, but saying it made her feel better. She won't go back to her dad's place. She will get this project to work. She will meet Vaggie someday and everything will be slightly better.

Charlie closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Vox is a bully friend(?) to Charlie.


	5. (Search for Vaggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox is stressed and truly pissed at agreeing to finding 'Vaggie.'

Brushing shoulders against the princess of Hell, Vox expected some fire in the demon. Charlotte Magne was born from two of the greatest entities in Hell, the next best kept secret since the Rebellion.

> Everyone knows Lucifer and Lilith bore a child, but nothing else except for the calls (the King accepts) during their meetings. While Queen flirts with the King, the Princess reminds and scolds the King on his forgotten and/or belated tasks.

Meeting the hellspawn the second time was quite a surprise. The overlord certainly didn't expect an Alice. With long blonde hair and curious ember eyes, Charlotte Magne had no sense of self-preservation.

_"Who is it?" Charlotte Magne opened the door, looking up to see the tall Overlord. She smiled, clearly misunderstanding his visit. "Oh! You must be the repairman. (Before he could speak, the princess showed him inside.) Come in! Come in! I want it fixed before **Jeopardy** starts! I also have popcorn if you'd like to watch with me."_

Vox isn't sure what compelled him to keep in touch with the girl, but he liked the attention she gave him. He wasn't worried on getting used, aware the true born could have anything she wants as the next Ruler of Hell. He also wasn't expecting to be manipulated, considering Charlotte was stuck in an ivory tower due to the possessive King. **What he was worried about is getting caught by Lucifer himself.** The King may be all fun and games, but once you step over the line _it's game over_.

The best course of action was to watch her from afar, monitor her actions and send her spam mail.

" **Vox. I have a favor to ask..** "

He was in the middle of buying Valentino's cravings (If he didn't know any better, he'd think the moth is pregnant!) when Charlotte called. It was the first time she called (in the early morning) so he might have overpaid the restaurant to get out and have better reception. _Damn it! He forgot he is one of those reception sites._ The Princess of Hell wanted him to find a sinner, a special female that caught her eyes. _The princess added that this **Vaggie** , real name is Vagatha, died recently. The soul is young, finally materializing into existence five years prior._ Vox obviously agreed (since he's getting paid for it)...

...But then came the HATE.

From the name Vaggie, Vox assumes the sinner is a whore. **Nope..** Two weeks in, and he found no fucking Vagina in any of Valentino's porn hubs. Hell! He even inquired Valentino's rivals if they had an albino with a pink X for one eye. _Two weeks because he doesn't want to catch anyone's attention, especially Valentino._ The next month was spent meticulously scanning the dark web, hacking into 'private' websites and group chats. **Nothing.** Realizing he's spent two months _and no results_ , Vox decided to use the payment (Charlotte supplied) to install cameras within the cities. A win-win in his opinion, technically not lying to Velvet that he had extra funds to expand his control. He didn't think this would take half a year to get everything done, but as long as he gets the results, that goodie-two-shoe won't mind right? Bad news, **absolute zero!**

...

"Fuckin' vagina." Vox cursed under his breath. It's almost a year and he has yet to fulfill the Princess' request. **It wasn't a demand or an order.** This was a request, a paid request and fuck what if she asks another Overlord to help her?!

*THUD!*

"Damn it!" Vox slammed his hands on the table, scraping the table with his metal claws. He was expecting the blonde to inquire about Vaggie or raise a storm at his inefficient searching methods, but Charlotte **didn't**! She was all smiles and rainbows, even thanking him for his assistance. Despite his paranoia, the princess has never went out of her way to meet an Overlord or a sinner or a noble for help. Vox never asked why, but it's driving him mad. **Five hours** **left before Cleansing, and he's still at step one.** 'What if Vaggie dies? Will Charlotte ask for a refund? ~~Will Charlotte cut me off?~~ '

*Bzzzzzt*

"..." Vox looked away from the blaring screens and live feeds, checking his phone.

**[Where the fuck are you, Vox?!]**

"Right.." Vox forgot he agreed to stay in the studio for this year's Cleansing. Velvet and Valentino are probably preparing the junk food, video games and sex equipment. Vox looked back at the screens then back at his phone.

'I can multi-task.' Vox reasoned. He isn't used to bringing work back home, but this is a matter of life and death. He cannot lose someone as trusting as the Princess of Hell. She's the easiest sponsor he's ever met, also the most patient female with a decent sense of humor. Hours before Extermination begins, he should head out and meet with the other Vs. Vox texted back:

**[On my way.]**

'Time to get this show off the road.' Vox got off his seat, closing all his programs with a wave of a hand. He walked out of his office, 'You better not die, cunt.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Vox ruins Charlie's interview.


	6. Get ready to Ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie really tries her best.
> 
> Vox is a bad friend.

Once extermination ended, Vox couldn't believe his luck ~~or he couldn't believe the Princess' misfortune~~?

Heading back to his office, Vox won't deny he bought popcorn for the incoming fail of an interview. This will be the princess' first interview and from one of the bitchiest news anchor he's ever met - Katie Killjoy. He's already prepared his alibi once Lucifer comes over. _The devil can't distinguish lies from truths when it concerns his daughter's motives._ However, just to make sure he hears everything, Vox sent her a gift - A companion for the Princess to talk to while waiting for her interview - A robot dog. Who wouldn't want a better robotic substitute of their slobbering canine?

**[ONLINE]**

_"Gah! What is Vox planning?"_ Charlotte asked, prancing around the waiting room. He can see the two goats eating donuts as their master spoke to a robot, unaware Vox can listen in. _"He can't just tell me he found her, only to keep it a secret. How am I going to focus today?"_

"Hehehehehe.." Vox ate popcorn, controlling the dog to watch Charlotte fix her bow tie. The princess held the script she refuses to let him see yesterday, but he can see bullets points and is that a rainbow? Vox leaned against his chair. 'She's still doing the song number.'

 _"..."_ Charlotte hummed and Vox can guess it's her song number, eyes closed with that blinding smile of hers.

 _"Okay! I'm ready!"_ Charlie opened her eyes, keeping her paper in her pocket. She looked at the dog, staring right at him. _"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I bring this with me."_

"Wise decision." Vox commented, drumming his fingers on the table. If demons see the robot dog, whether for worse or better, will gain some urge to buy one of their own. It's his passive ability with his control over televisions. He watched Charlie pick it up, humming a song as she went to the main station. ~~The Princess has no idea he can speak through the robot.~~

" _Hi! I'm Charlie._ " Charlotte offers her free hand, but the spider demon didn't resonate with the princess' enthusiasm.

" _Katie Killjoy._ " The woman blew smoke out of her cigar. Vox yawned as the woman criticizes the princess, glancing up to check the time. _Break should be ending soon._ Vox fiddled with his pen, waiting for the time to end. " _You're not here because we wanted you here. You're here because Jeffrey couldn't make it for his cannibal cooking segment._ "

" _You might be some royal big shot, but that doesn't mean shit to me._ " Katie Killjoy has **no idea**.

" _I'm too rich and too influential_ (Vox accidentally choked on popcorn.) _to give a flying fuck about what some tux-wearing demon princess_ (Vox coughed it out, beating his chest.) _wants to advertise._ "

"Fuck she's delusional." Vox muttered under his breath. Not like he cares what his employees do, but does she really not know how rich and influential Lucifer's daughter is? Hell! Charlotte has an excuse for not knowing because Lucifer blindfolded her mentally. Just the mere mention of Charlotte Magne has the ratings sky rocket.

" _It's... Charlie._ " Charlotte told the crew, smiling.

" _Whatever._ " Vox watched the unfortunate pen struggling to survive the woman's grip. " _Tell us about this new passion project you've been insistently pestering our news station about!_ "

"I just got an idea." Vox sat straight. Seeing how pissed Killjoy is right now, what could be better for everyone to see than a brawl in the news studio itself?

"Brilliant." Vox grinned, quickly alerting the research team to detect any flaw in the incoming words of the princess. Knowing the naive girl, Charlotte will need to be cornered or attacked before she fights back. 'Lucifer's kid fighting on screen will be the best way to start the year!'

* * *

Other than the fact none of the sinners in the news station like her song number, Charlie had to bravely survive the real interview from the famous Katie Killjoy. The princess doesn't know what she did to the news reporter, but Killjoy hates her.Charlie has the robot dog on the table beside her, answering as much as she can. **Her Redemption Project may look stupid, but it's possible!** She is not going to quit because of a couple of jabs! She's going to do this for the minority who does reconsider to reforming their ways.

'Please forgive me, Angel.' Charlie thought as she gave his name out to the entirety of Hell-?! Charlie got pushed off the table.

"We are receiving word that a new player has entered the ongoing turf war! Let's go to the live feed." Katie Killjoy's voice speaking these words didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she has a bad feeling about this. Charlie stood up, cradling the somewhat broken gift of Vox. 'It was even his first gift to me.'

" **Is this all ya got?!** " Angel's voice made Charlie look up, eyes wide in fear. _Oh he did not!_

"Oh shit." Charlie couldn't help it. She didn't expect Angel to go around willy-nilly after Extermination. 'Why is Angel there in a middle of a turf war?!'

" **Oh, shit** indeed!" Katie Killjoy taunted, having the camera increase its screen view to get her back into the screen. "It looks like the one who just joined the battle is none other than _porn actor, Angel Dust_!"

'She's enjoying this.' Charlie held her gift, trying to maintain her cool as the woman stared at her.

"What a juicy coincidence! You must feel really stupid right now." Killjoy rubbed salt on her surprise wounds, laughing beside her colleague **Tom Trench**. "Ratings~"

'How do I stop the live feed?' Charlie panicked. She knew giving out Angel's name would lead to her demise, but he was doing so well. Charlie ran, trying to cover the screen attached to the green screen. It's difficult to cover the screen as she held the puppy in her other hand. "Don't look at this!"

"Well, it sure looks like your little project is dead on arrival." The woman stood up, walking towards her. Of course, Charlie would look at her direction, staring at reporter's demon form. "Tell us, how does it feel to be a **total failure**?"

"Yes, well..." Charlie was never good at talking back in argument _ad hominem_. Her dad has considered her to be a failure out of anger, desperation and frustration. They could never agree how to best rule Hell, which brought her to move out. "This isn't about me, but I will admit the Redemption program will have a lot of setbacks given our hellish conditions. (Charlie noticed her words are getting covered by the collective laughter.) You guys aren't listening!"

"Nyahahahahahaha!" The woman kept laughing, cracking her neck a couple more times. _Is this even an interview?_

"Now what..?" Charlie could definitely wait for the laughter to subside before explaining, but these sinners are pretty stubborn on their beliefs. She could leave, but that would be letting Killjoy win.

**"What a bitch."**

"?!" Charlie looked down at her pet. She quickly looked back up. Did everyone go quiet because they heard the same thing she heard? Did Vox actually install a voice box on the dog to talk to her, but why did he use her voice...

"The dog said it. I would never call you _bitch_." Charlie laughed uneasily, placing the robot dog on the table. **No one believed her.** 'Why is everyone so silent?'

"Unless that's your other name, not like I'm judging nicknames or those stuff.." Charlie muttered under her breath, looking away from the sudden murderous spider woman. The room got even more quiet and why did Trench run off screen? Charlie realized something. The dog was given to her by Vox. Vox who wants to ruin her reputation.

" **S̶̬̥͓̳̈̾̅a̸͓͗̿͘̕y̷̡͎̫̑̃̑ ̷̣̝̉͆̀t̵̨̞̘͓͑h̸̯̟͓̭͝͝a̷̤̭̳̜̎t̷͉͇͑͒̈́͒ ̷̨̺͓͔̏̓͛̾̅a̵̛̜̙̫̒̄͗̅͜g̶̘͆͆å̸̪̝͍̈́̕͜͜͠i̶̛̯̩̋̇̋n̷͕̝̈̏̓̑̊!̶̡́̍̌͆͘** " Killjoy finally revealed her demon form, eyes doubling like the spider she was.

" _Bitch_..?" Charlie should stop smiling, but she's panicking and her dad always tells her to always pretend everything is going to be okay _even if the house is burning to the ground_. Charlie dodged the first two pincer/arms, but the other hand grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face against the table.

* * *

**[OFFLINE]**

"Hahahaahahahahaahahaha!" Vox was having a blast, having seen everything through the canine. Just one sentence got the news station into flames. This! This is what the public wants. Violence! Drama! Comedy! It's just too bad the dog broke from the princess' lack of control. _She's really heating the place up._

"Oh shit I'm going to die..." Vox hasn't laughed this hard for a long time. It's so painful. He's out of breath. The Overlord took his time, checking on the reports to fix the signal. It's by the millions. Everyone just wants to see the Princess of Hell fight in action. _She isn't even transformed!_ Vox chuckled, sending the usual voice mail to the eager populace. "What a joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Charlie thinks it can't get any worse.


	7. Take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no break!

Without Vaggie, Charlie had to be the bigger person and stop fighting. No one had the strength to stop her, burnt in all ways than one. She pat her goats, calming them down so they'll turn to their small forms. She picked them up, staring at the area once more. Summoning her trident, she restored everything and everyone brand as new. _It's the least she can do._ Charlie exited the building, carrying whatever remains of her dignity. She's obviously going to leave the robot dog. _She should have known better..._

"Let's fetch Angel." Charlie dropped her goats down, pressing down on her messed up hair. Killjoy kept tugging at her hair. _All that woman did was destroy her lovely jacket._

'I'll call Franklin tonight...' Charlie sighed, entering the limousine.

"♬?" Her friend/servant/confidant asked.

"I'm fine, Dazzle." Charlie rest her head on the car door, pulling her legs up to make herself small. The interview is obviously a disaster. She was preaching for Redemption, only to end up almost decimating the entire news station. That isn't the image she wanted to show her people. Charlie pressed her forehead onto her knees. 'I'm a terrible princess.'

...

When they finally found Angel Dust, Charlie couldn't look at him. She knew he was doing so well, only to see him fighting in a turf war. Maybe that's his boss, his secret mission? Charlie felt herself sinking even further. She couldn't blame him for doing his work. It's her fault for bringing him up on TV. She's thankful Angel is giving her space. She doesn't feel like talking right now with... everything. They're almost back home and Charlie even decorated the hotel with fiesta banners and balloons.

"..." Charlie sighed, finally looking up to see Angel fiddling with the window button. He seems to be fascinated by the item which is strange because famous people usually get to ride a limousine.

"Why did you join a turf war?" Charlie cracked. She could make so many reasoning to convince the audience, but those words and the fact he's holding bombs are pretty clear evidence.

"I felt like it?" Angel shrugged. Charlie furrowed her eyebrows and the spider got defensive. "Fine! I owed my girl buddy a solid! Isn't that a **redeeming quality,** helping friends with stuff?"

"I'm not saying friendship is bad." Charlie explained. "But turf wars cause territorial _genocide_. Killing is a sin, remember?"

"Eh, you win some, you lose a few hundred." Angel chuckled, still playing with the window button. "It wasn't that bad, anyway."

"It was..." Charlie hugged herself tighter, sighing again. "The interview went **really** bad. They showed you on screen, fighting..."

"Oh..." Angel stopped playing the button. "Listen, who cares if some jack-offs don't believe ya? Most of 'em are ugly freaks. It ain't like 'em angels are gonna let those guys in."

"Hn.." Charlie doesn't know what to say, but she got her legs down. She rest her hands on the seat.

"Even then, whatever you did is still **really** uncool, Angel." Charlie scolded her friend. _Are they really friends? Maybe Fate was lying._ _This is the last time she's trusting foresight._ Charlie smiled, trying to be optimistic. "But don't worry, it's not over yet. I sorta expected this withdrawal!"

"Really?" Angel asked, incredulous.

"No. I'm disappointed.. (Angel looked away.) but I know you can do better." Charlie might as well be honest with him. Removing her jacket, Charlie told the silent sinner. "And the project isn't over yet. I-I'm sure things will be okay!"

"Whatever you say, princess..." Angel muttered, staring outside to see they arrived to the hotel.

...

* * *

...

Returning to the property, Charlie sat on the crate she and her dad usually hang out to talk about mom. She glanced towards the sofa where maybe her lover would be... Angel went off, grabbing some dessert for them to eat. She called up Franklin first, curious why she isn't responding. Charlie called the Overlord five times... **Nothing.** Charlie could call Vox, but flashbacks of the event stopped her. Charlie tried to keep her tears in.

"Got us Popsies. Want some?" Angel offered, holding the box.

"N-no thanks." Charlie smiled, lowering her phone. "I'll just... I gotta call someone. I'll be back."

"K." Angel said. He hesitated to take a step forward (why?), but turned around to head towards the couch.

"..." Charlie walked out, pushing the door and closing it behind her. She checked her phone, staring at the missed calls from her dad. **6 calls.** Nothing from mom. It's weird because she keeps calling her mom, but Mom never has time to call back. _Always a text message or a post._

"..." Charlie bit her lower lip, pressing to call her mom and waiting. Her call got sent to voice mail. **Again.** Charlie placed one hand on her hip, pressing the phone close to her ear. "Hey mom!"

"I know I keep calling... And you must be busy." Charlie felt her voice waver, walking back and forth to keep her breathing steady. " _Really_ busy..."

"But, um, the interview didn't go well and..." Charlie slid down with her back on the door. Her butt landed on the pebbled pavement, pulling her knees close. "And... I-I don't know if I'm ever going to make a difference?"

"I-I don't know what I'm doing. I c-could really use some advice, mom." Charlie wiped a tear or two, struggling to hold back a sob. She can do this. She can... Charlie asked, "Maybe dad was right about me? Hahaha...Ha.."

"..." Charlie sighed, wishing she can tell Mom about Vaggie or her kinda friends. _Does her Mom even care?_ Charlie stood up, "Sorry.. (Charlie wiped her tears.) I'll stop talking before this gets long."

"Love you, mom." Charlie ended just like every other call. "Bye..."

*Click.

"..." Charlie opened the door, entering the hotel and closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door, staring at the main lobby. She looked back at her phone, deciding it was for the best. She texted Vox. **[I'm sorry, but I don't have any time to visit you. Please send me the information through mail and e-mail. Thanks.]**

"..." Charlie sighed again, sitting down at the entrance. She knows she's right, but... Charlie closed her eyes, 'What if I'm... not?'

*Knock knock*

"?!" Charlie jumped up, turning around to stare at the door. She can see the shadow through the glass pane, but should she open it?

 _It could be Vox._ Charlie looked back to where Angel could be. _Or it could be Angel's friends?_

'Okay. Just take a little peek.' Charlie decided, opening the door.

"..." Charlie's eyes widened at the bright smile and crimson eyes flashing from the figure. She can sense his magic flaring, dangerously flooding just to accommodate the Overlord's presence.

*Creeaaa-*

"Hel-"

*Bang.*

'Is that the Radio demon?' Charlie closed the door, looking at the side. She remembers dad sending her the pictures of the recent Overlords, but she isn't sure. 'I have to be sure first.'

"-Lo!"

*Bang!*

'That is him!' Charlie panicked. 'What is the radio demon here for?'

'Overlords wouldn't try Redemption. That would be silly!' Charlie lets go of the doorknob, thinking hard. 'Why would they give up their status in Hell to become low-class citizens in Heaven? Unless...'

"Hey, Angel?" Charlie called out, walking inside to look at Angel. He was eating the popsie, staring at her.

"What?" Angel removed the Popsicle from his mouth, looking at her.

"Is the Radio demon one of your friends?" Charlie asked. "Or client, patron? I don't know! Something along those lines?"

"Uh... who?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

...

"So he isn't here for you?" Charlie panicked, covering her face. "Then.. Why is he here?!"

"Calm down, princess. How about you let him in first?" Angel offered. "And if he is then hey! (Angel wiggled his eyebrows.) You'll give us some private time, right?"

"N-no!" Charlie waved her arms, flustered. "No sex stuff in the hotel! Y-you... You have to do it not here."

"Also not outside." Charlie pointed at Angel. "Or the roof! Or- (Charlie grimaced, confused with the spider's thoughts.) Why would you want to do it _there_?"

"Hahahahaha! Man! I'm just kiddin' with ya." Angel laughed, waving his Popsicle. "But I'm serious. Bring him over and let's find out. Who knows? He could be here for this Redemption thing?"

"He could..." Charlie doesn't believe it, but anything is possible? Charlie turned back to face the door.

"..." She walked towards the entrance, opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Charlie and Angel meet the Radio demon.


	8. Listen to the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel doesn't even pay attention.

Angel Dust felt kinda bad ruining Charlie's project, but Cherri Bomb's his best friend. She's done so much for him, ~~being there for him even at his lowest..~~. _Enough about him._

Apparently, the princess says there's a demon right outside the door. **Radio demon?** _Sounds familiar..._ Or he could be wrong. He's been living in Hell for _something_ years. Just because he finds a name familiar doesn't mean he knows the guy. Angel could have heard it in a movie Val tossed him in or maybe this is a client he fucked. It could also be a guy Val sent. Valentino wasn't pleased to see him despite having the money, but the pimp wouldn't send a hitman just like that right? _Right?_

" **Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart!** " The Radio demon's voice was pretty loud and damn the guy's voice brings back memories of the old human days.

'He doesn't look that bad.' Angel leaned to check the guy out, resting his arm on the table. 'Skinny, tall, all red and classy. Not bad. Quite a looker. Prolly kinky as fuck.'

" **Why, I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!** " This guy named Alastor joked, still focused on the princess. Angel will chalk that up **as dark sense of humor**. _Hey! Is that a soundtrack of people laughing and is that all coming from the mic? It might be. God. This guy might be a prankster!_ Alastor told the princess, smiling wide. " **Sooo many orphans...** "

"?" Charlie didn't answer, tilting her head in confusion.

'Ha! Charlie doesn't get the joke.' Angel wants to tell the guy, but then, Alastor must be here for the blonde's project. _Best if Alastor believes Charlie knows what she's doing._ The least he could is play nice after fuckin' her interview. Let these two talk things out and smooth the wrinkles. However, that won't stop him from checking the guy out. Al has quite a shape. Staring at the unique shoe soles and spiked hairstyle, Angel has a feeling this guy's based on an animal. 'Deer?'

"You want to help? Buuut... Why?" Charlie wondered. Angel noticed the guy moving a lot.

'Must be an attention hog.' Angel sucked on his Popsickle, listening to Alastor talk. _Well. Fuck! Alastor doesn't believe Redemption either. Way to bring Charlie's hopes up._ Angel glanced back to Charlie, who is still confused. 'Can't blame her. I'd be surprised too if a guy knocked on my door. It's usually for sex or my drugs.'

"So then.." Charlie asked, "Why do you wanna help me if you don't believe in my cause?"

'Does he smile even after an orgasm?' Angel wants to know. For the entire duration, he has yet to see Alastor frown. It's freaking him out... And also turn him on. 'Hold up.'

'Charlie won't mind right?' Angel thought, looking back at the demon. Alastor is still speaking to Charlie, making Angel notice another thing. **This guy really likes tugging Charlie around.** The way Alastor walk also has some finesse to it. Alastor must know how to dance.

'People who can dance are usually good in bed.' Angel thinks he can get the guy on bed but.. Charlie. 'Maybe I can use true love bullshit. That's a thing right?'

"Riiight..." Charlie spoke, prying Alastor's hand from her shoulder.

'That's new.' Angel never thought the girl had it in her - to detect danger.

" **Yes, indeedy! I see big things coming your way and who better to help you than I?** " Alastor grabs her by the waist, dragging her for more talk? _Angel prays Alastor is more action than words during the feat itself._ Angel should probably read up about the Radio demon huh? Since Charlie knows the guy, he must be famous.

'...' Angel reads about it through his phone, skimming the news. So **Alastor is an Overlord who killed a bunch of old powerful fuckers and broadcasted it like a psycho**. Why does he look like a strawberry pimp in the drawn pictures? Angel smiled, hiding the phone. 'Overlord or not, I'd still tap that ass.'

"Let me talk to my friend first." Charlie managed to get away, turning to walk towards his direction.

"He seems lively." Angel offered a smile.

"Somewhat for the wrong reasons, but yes." Charlie must still be hurt from the red guy's truths, but not enough to stop her from smiling. "How much have you heard?"

"Huh? Was I supposed to?" Angel set his stick down on the table, crossing his arms as he leaned on the chair. 'Nice. Alastor's checking me out. I wonder if chemistry is working?'

"I... (Charlie reconsiders.) I was wondering what you think of him?" Charlie wondered, formulating what to say to the deal maker. _Voxpedia says this guy loves to make deals so he must be rich?_

"To be honest?" Angel raised an arm. "I'd fuck him."

"..." Charlie blinked. The background music also turned softer. **Alastor better hear him!** Sadly, Angel can't see his reaction because of rainbow girl. Charlie stated, "You don't even know him, _Angel_."

"That's my honest opinion! Don't get your taco in a twist." Angel moved Charlie to the side, hoping to see. 'Damn it! He's ignoring me on purpose!'

"What is it?" Charlie also looked around.

"Eh. A bug." Angel gave in, annoyed. _Time to be helpful._ Angel told her, "He's a radio host. Those guys are darn good promoting stuff. He probably knows how to get the hotel back in a good light."

"Fair point." Charlie agreed. "But...?"

"But, you're the princess of Hell." Angel continued. "Pretty sure anyone wants to string you up like a doll, moreso them Overlords. Gotta thread carefully, hear?"

"Ah.." Charlie nodded her head. "Do you think he's like Franklin or Vox?"

...

"Vox?" Angel raised an eyebrow, suddenly noting the BGM shift to something pretty ominous.

"So he's like Vox?" Charlie asked and the room turned silent.

"Maybe he's different?" Angel knows something bad was going to happen if he doesn't fix it. Something about the silence and maybe those weird red symbols floating beside Alastor could be the reason?

"You're right. It's bad comparing people... But why would dad warn me....." Charlie's words shifted from English to something _foreign_ , deep in thought as she talked to herself.

"Charlie?" Angel stood up, wanting to see how Al is doing.

"Since we both agree the hotel needs help.. _._ I..." Charlie mumbled, returning back to reality. "Ok! I'll take the risk."

"Even if he'll fuck you over?" Angel wouldn't mind if Alastor fucks him though.

"We agree no sex stuff." Charlie crossed her arms at him. He gave her gun fingers and she sighed. "Anyways, if I picked up some things from my dad it's that..."

"Y̢̭͈o̖̟u̧͇̲̜͟ ̫̫̪ͅd͜o̜̠̩n̮̺̳͟'̮ṱ͙̫̰͟ ̢̱̠̞t̡̨̫͙ͅa̼k̢̘e̪̱̘̥ ̺͙͈̺͉s̜h̬͢i͚t͖ ͎̖̮̝f̢̦̼̣r̢̧͖͜o̢̰͈̬m̙̜̖ ͔͖o͈̯̲͕̖t͕h̫̫̩̻e̤̻͕r͍̭͜ ̖͖ḏͅe̢̟̫m͚̟o̡̺̤̫n̼̳̤̘̭s͓̫.̘̱̩͜" Charlie walked back to Alastor.

...

'What?' Angel didn't get the end. He finds it pretty annoying how Charlie's words shift to different dialects! _If he asks then he looks like an idiot._ Angel walked towards the counter, watching Charlie talk to Alastor. He saw those weird symbols again, but with Charlie's back turned.

'You might look hot, but hurt her and I swear to god you're gonna have more holes tonight.' Angel swore. Just because he wants to fuck Alastor doesn't mean he wants Charlie to die. 'She's starting to grow on me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: New people.


	9. Greet the Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty befriends Charlie.

Niffty was busy cleaning when she got snatched into the flames. The flames didn't hurt, but she dislikes how there will be soot all over her later. She knew this was Alastor, and she didn't mind. Alastor has been good to her and made her feel welcome in this dirty place!

" **This little darling is Niffty!** " Her boss, Alastor introduced her to the two demons before she dropped to the floor. She stood up, a bit sore from the transport, but fine!

"Hi, I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends!" She greets the sinners. One of them was a fluffy spider who doesn't seem happy and the other a... Clown? Dog clown. Scanning the occupants, Niffty found something amiss. "Why're you two women?"

"Woah?!" The female demon gasped when Niffty lifted her up. _What a strange demon? Her shadow is missing._ Niffty dropped the dog demon, apologizing. "I'm sorry, that's rude."

"Oooh man, this place is filthy! (Niffty also wants to know who decorated this place. It looks like a dump.) It really needs a lady's touch!" Niffty even caught a pest that decided to show its face in front of her?! She rushes to grab for it, crushing the spider. She turned to look at her two new friends. "Which is weird because you're all ladies, no offense."

"Oh my gosh, (Niffty saw the rest of the place.) this is awful!" With her feather duster, she ran around the hallway to clean as much as she can. If this is what Alastor wants her to help with then it'll take weeks to get this place clean. "Nope! Nope!"

"Nope! Nope!" The boxes were conveniently placed so she can reach the cobwebs, but then the boxes themselves have insects?! Niffty can't believe how terrible the conditions were. The bug didn't even move from the voice or vibration." _Nope_!"

The familiar alteration magic made her pause to look at the other sinner Alastor plans on bringing. Oh! It's Husk. Niffty smiled, looking back to continue her work. With Husk, things will be a lot more lively here. Husk also knows a thing or two in handling rowdy demons.

"Don't you **Husker** me, you son of a bitch! I was about to win the whole damn pot!" Husk cursed. Niffty continues cleaning, sensing the blonde approach her. _What an odd demon? There's something more interesting than measly her._

"My name is Charlie." The owner(?) of the hotel told her, keeping a good amount of distance as she swept the dust on the floor. "Sorry if the place is a little... dusty."

"It's horrific! Downright nasty." Niffty shook her head, looking back up at the guilty demon. "But I'll get this place patched up as fast as I can. Before I forget, how many floor does this place have?"

"Fifty...?" Charlie looked up at the ceiling. "Fifty-eight if we're including the basement."

"Fifty-eight dirty floors?!" Niffty gasped. She's shocked and eager to get this place back to tiptop shape. It's not every day she cleans a huge place, and she'd be delighted to restore the area.

"It's not that dirty.." Charlie chuckled, looking back to the newly-installed bar. Alastor and Husk are causing quite a scene.

"You thought it'd be some kind of big fucking riot just to pull me out of nowhere?!" Husk looks really pissed right now, but Niffty knows Alastor likes riling their friend's feathers. "You think I'm some kind of fucking clown?!"

"..." Alastor is smiling, trying not to laugh. The Radio demon replies instead, "Maybe!"

*Cue the laugh soundtrack*

"They seem really close." Charlie smiled. She too must have seen the chemistry between the two.

"I ship them." Niffty admitted accidentally, covering her mouth before Alastor or Husk could hear. However, it wasn't soft enough for Charlie not to hear.

"Why?" Charlie questioned.

"Chemistry." Niffty nodded eagerly, glad the owner isn't judgmental. "Apathetic drunk veteran x Happy Serial killer. It's beautiful."

"Hm~" Charlie crossed her arms, and they both looked at Husk and Alastor once more.

"What? You think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?!" Husk grabbed the booze Alastor placed on the counter and looked at it.

"..." Husk didn't even take too long before he gave into temptation. "Well, you can!"

"I think I see it." Charlie covered her mouth. "But I feel Husk might not like Al as much."

"He just wants you to think of it that way." Niffty giddily answered, happy she isn't the only one. The last clients Alastor showed her didn't like her hobbies. Some sinners say they do, but they're _**liars**_. This Charlie person feels different. A lot more trustworthy at least.

"Though I think Angel Dust likes him too." Charlie smiled.

"What?" Niffty almost forgot about the spider. She watched the fluffy spider flirt with Husk. "But..."

"I've never seen his eyes sparkle before, not even drugs." Charlie professed, tilting her head.

"Maybe he..." Niffty can't judge someone just because she ships Husk with Alastor. 'I need more information!'

"Go fuck yourself." Husk glared at Angel Dust, extremely wary as he usually is.

"Only if you watch me~" Angel's action of caressing Husk's face made Niffty's brain work overdrive.

"It looks possible." Niffty never thought it was possible, but it is! The fact Husk didn't pull away is a positive sign! There's also the fact Angel pulled away, respecting his space but still having that flirty pose. Niffty looked back at Charlie, "Angel Dust right?"

"Yes. Angel's really nice when you get to know him better. I should greet Husk." Charlie clapped her hands, walking to where Husk is.

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" Charlie was very fast, reaching the counter and leaning forward to offer her hand to the surprised feline. "You're going to **love** it here!"

'Husk is going to like her.' Niffty smiled, watching the surprised look of her colleague. Husk may be all tough outside, but he really cares deep down that gambling streak. Niffty looked for this Angel Dust, astounded to see the spider flirt(?) with Alastor. 'Whaaaa??'

"What a twist." Niffty suddenly thought. She knows Husk is fine with sex, but Alastor isn't. Angel definitely is with how he flirted with Husk. At first, Niffty thought Angel would be a homewrecker, but to think he's flirting with Alastor?! Finally, something that will make the ship complete. Niffty placed one hand on her chest. 'I ship this love triangle!'

"So, whaddaya think?" Alastor called out, actively searching for someone to not answer Angel's _smooth_ (or blunt) lines.

"This is amazing!" Charlie got off the counter, more relaxed than the first time Niffty saw her.

'Aw~' Niffty found it cute how Charlie is so happy that she has to rub her cheeks. Charlie must be so lucky to have Alastor help her. It's been a while since Alastor helped people with fixing their business. However, Niffty wondered. 'What does Al want from Charlie?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Husk squints.


	10. Enjoy the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk doesn't want to be here.

It was no use arguing with the Radio Demon, much less escape the task delegated to him. Husk knew that fucker would pester him nonstop if he refused. _There's also the fact he owes the Overlord._ Husk isn't sure what's the game for the broad, but Al amazed her with the renovations. Hopefully, Alastor won't start singing...

He can hear the instruments. _Why is this his life?_

'She looks familiar..' Husk thought to himself, staring at the owner of the hotel. Charlie... The princess who got 666 News off-air for the whole day? 'Oh shit. **This** is the Happy hotel?'

'Why the fuck is Al interested in this bull crap?' Husk held onto his cheap booze like his life depended on it. He lost the pot, have to work for the shit talker (again), and endure this redemption bullshit. The last includes pretending he gives a shit.

"You're a guy?" Niffty repeated as if unable to comprehend.

"Got the dick to prove it." Angel crossed his arms, glancing down at the cyclops with a smile.

"And... You like Husk or Alastor?" Niffty asked for confirmation.

"I'm open to a threesome." Angel confessed, looking at him and giving a wink.

'Cocky.' Husk can't believe this is the first patient of the hotel. He's never gonna get out of this one now! He can feel Al's shadow minions tug at him to get out, but he swatted them with his wings. He's not going to participate in this impromptu musical. He decided to take a peek at the two dancing demons. This blonde has no idea what hell the radio demon could bring to this hotel. He looked back at Niffty. He didn't think he'd meet Niffty again. _What the hell?_

'Huh. It ain't that bad.' Husk checked his new attire. Al may be a psycho, but he has some decent fashion sense.

"So what's on the menu?" Angel grinned, sitting down as the song kept going.

"Who the fuck you think I am?" Husk still held onto his booze which miraculously didn't break, staring at the bold spider.

"Hit me with anything. I'll bite." Angel shrugged, resting his arm on the counter.

"Tsk." Husk might as well. He got a cocktail glass, setting on the table. He then grabbed the closest thing to fill the glass, pushing it towards Angel. "There."

"Thanks, babe." Angel took it, smiling.

"Whatever." Husk watched Angel drink.

" **Haha!** "

'Bloody hell.' Husk cursed internally when the familiar bane-of-his-existence Alastor came up from behind, pulling him and Angel to play along. Husk won't let him.

"?!" Husk winced, glaring at Alastor who plucked his eyebrows. That shitter even did Jazz hands! Husk gave him the middle finger, but he's too tired to even care anymore.

"Husk! Get out of there. It's so fun~" Niffty cheered, watching Alastor's minions play the musical instruments.

'Oh brother..' Husk can't believe Niffty thinks he'll enjoys this. Before Husk denied her request, the creepy voodoo puppet sons of bitches hauled him outta his station. Husk grumbled, landing face flat on the floor. "This is my fuckin' life.."

"You okay?" Angel stood up, surprised to see him fall. The spider demon actually offered a hand.

"What do you think?" Husk snapped back, but he didn't think the spider demon would offer a hand. He also doesn't know why he accepted the help. Angel tugged him to stand, and Husk was the first to let go. He treated like his hand burned from the touch, glancing away. "That meant nothing."

"Uh huh." Angel took a while before he conceded.

"..." Husk remained standing, watching the two still at it. Alastor really wants to impress the woman _for what?_ He won't be surprised if Charlie gets some _feelings_ or sumthing. He looked at Niffty. She's really into it. 'The music or Al being extra creepy?'

*BOOOMM*

"What the-" Husk didn't finish his sentence, seeing the hotel's door flying off its hinges, smacking...

Husk turned his head, no longer seeing Niffty. Both Charlie and Angel looked at each other in surprise while Alastor didn't expect the intrusion. His magic dissipated, reverting the place back to its current state.

"I'll get her." Husk told the two, walking to get Niffty. He found her crushed between the door and the stairs. "You two babysit the psycho."

"You mean Alastor?" Charlie looked at Alastor then at Angel.

"If it's gonna be a brawl, why don't we all head out together?" Angel grinned, resting one pair of his hands on his hips. Angel looked behind his shoulder, asking. "Whaddya think, Smiles.. And he's gone."

"Come on! It might be a guest or better! A patient." Charlie gasped, but she still waited for him to pluck Niffty out.

"I'm okay!" Niffty cheered.

"Onward!" Charlie cheered, running forward to greet the 'obvious' threat.

"Not him again.." Angel muttered under his breath, walking beside Niffty and Husk as they caught sight of a flying airship.

"I want this day over with." Husk lagged behind, letting Angel and Niffty meet up with the two musical-lovers. 'Fuck life.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: What a dapper snake


	11. Receive Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie will not have a break.

Sir Pentious will admit Cherri Bomb and the whore humiliated him in battle, broadcasting their victory for all of Hell to see, but learning the whereabouts of **the** Radio Demon: Alastor heading nearby must be a sign from Lucifer himself! If he can defeat Alastor then surely he won't be seen as a complete laughingstock. Quickly ordering his henchmen to repair the glass, the brilliant scientist sets off to his device's coordinates. It led him to this tacky hotel. Staring at the sign **HAPPY HOTEL** , he realized that the Overlord may be trying to strike a deal with another unfortunate sinner.

Thankfully, his need to restore his honor _by defeating Alastor_ won over his sense of etiquette for innocent parties. **RELEASING THE MISSILE!**

"What a fortress!" Sir Pentious exclaimed. When he released a missile as a warning shot, he expected the hotel to crash to the ground. What happened was that the missile exploded at the entrance (a force field?), destroying only the doorway. Sir Pentious got off his pedestal, ordering his minions. "Be ready!"

"Yes, boss." One of the eggs answered.

'Soon!' Sir Pentious is eager to meet the striped-suit demon. _No!_ Sir Pentious has to agitate him to start battle or the fight won't be fair.

"..." Sir Pentious had the glass dome lower itself first before popping his head out. "HA!"

"..." There were five residents, one of them is his target. The other two are his henchmen and then... Isn't that Cherri Bomb's assist? What about the blonde? Sir Pentious scoffed, 'Unimportant.'

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" The blonde greeted, smiling up at him. "Are you here for Redemption or a sinner?"

"A sinner, an Overlord to be specific." Sir Pentious confirmed, fixing his bow tie. The girl's question caught him off-guard. Not to worry. He is prepared for anything.

"I see~" The owner(?) of the hotel looked at the Radio demon, smiling. "Is this another friend of yours, Alastor?"

"I'm sorry, but he's certainly no friend of mine." Alastor replied to the confused princess.

"A fan then?" Angel rested both his hands on his hip, looking at Alastor.

"Now... where was I?" Sir Pentious fixed his bow. "Ah yes. We meet yet again, Alastor!"

"Do I know you?" Alastor tilted his head.

"..." Sir Pentious can't believe this! Everyone knows who he is! He's the most persistent and evil soon-to-be Overlord of Hell! _How dare this demon feign ignorance?!_ Sir Pentious screamed back, "OHHH~! YES YOU DO!"

Slithering back to the main seat, Sir Pentious sat down and made sure they can hear him with the microphone broadcasting his voice. " **And this time, I have the element of** (Sir Pentious grabbed hold of the lever) **SURPRISE!** "

"Who is he really?" Niffty inquired, instinctively hiding behind Alastor.

"Who cares?" Husk wiped his mouth, scratching his back. "Just another punk."

"Stand back, sweetheart." Alastor told his business partner.

In three seconds, the plasma cannon will decimate anyone and anything in range to the smallest molecule. Regeneration will take weeks and everyone will finally recognize the true evil in Hell-?!

"Boss! Detecting high magical energy underneath us!" Egg boi #239 shouted.

"Wha-Wooooooaah!" Sir Pentious lost his grip in the control room, having his airship tilted by dark tentacles. He tumbled down, trying to get back up but the air ship keeps tilting. Blasts! Had he brought the other airship, he would've activated the barrier against this accursed creatures. With screams of his minion all around him and extremely smooth floors, Sir Pentious slammed his back against a corner, breaking his back.

'I've face worst-?!' Sir Pentious winced when an egg minion hit his sensitive part that every man treasures. "That hurt."

'But it can't get worse?!' Sir Pentious screamed when something grabbed him. Tossing him up and hitting his face, the tentacle wasn't done and used his face to wipe the floor. The floor which is obviously stained with his henchmen's entrails. Soiled, injured and humiliated, the tentacle squeezed him right in front of his remaining henchmen.

* * *

...

"?" Charlie received a text message while Alastor is handling his friend, pulling out her phone to see it sparking with electricity.

'Must be because of Alastor.' Charlie glanced at Alastor, deciding to take a step back. She uses a simple barrier spell and checks her phone again. 'Better.'

'Now who is it?' Charlie checked the sender. **Vox.** Subject Name: **Vagatha.**

'This is it.' Charlie takes a deep breath, ignoring the screams and the damned souls heard in and near the crumbling airship. This is the moment of truth - the reason why she can't seem to find Vaggie now. Charlie opens the message, instincts triggered at the image. "?!"

[The phone broke]

"Word of advice. Don't use high-tech gadgets when Alastor is angry." Niffty smiled, looking up at Charlie. Everyone except for the enthusiastic sadist heard Charlie's phone pop, burn and crack into a million plastic pieces.

"So no sex tapes.." Angel watched the tentacles, thinking if it has _other_ uses.

"Noted." Charlie whispered, covering her face with one hand. She then combed her hair, messing her hairstyle as she took a deep breath. 'That isn't a joke.'

"..." It was only Husk who detected the shortness of her breath, but before he could tell Niffty to comfort her new friend (Husk ain't doing it), the airship exploded.

All of them heard the last screams of the snake demon, watching the pieces fall across the property lot. A couple of miles away, they could see a smoke from the last chunk tossed off the lot.

...

"Well! I'm starved!" Alastor turned to face them. "Who wants some jambalaya?"

"My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya!" Alastor went back towards the hotel, dismissing their surprise/silence. Niffty quickly ran to listen to his tales.

"Hmph." Husk stared at the princess, but chose not to ask. He looked at Angel who's also looking at the quiet blonde.

"?" Angel looked at him, gaining eye contact... Did that fucker blow a kiss at him?!

'Should've known.' Husk turned away.

"..." Charlie stared at the floor, clenching her fists. Having the image of her girlfriend burnt in her mind, Charlie laughed softly.

" ** ~~I͉͍̘̻̦s̢ ̧͚͢t̺͕̹h̡̤͓͕i̡̙̩̦s̬ͅ ̪͍s̞͓͍̻om̱e̱ ̲ki̝̩̟̖ṉ̲̼͜d̼̦̥ ̘̙͈͟o̝͢f̢͕̟͈̼ ͈j͉̦o͜k̝̯̲̥e̮̟,̡͜ ̟̥͕G̖̺r̰̩͍̭̥a̮̯̝n͍̥̪d͔̘̮̻͎f̡͕̠̰a̩͇͓͜t̢̳̹̘h̹͉̺͔e̹̙r̰?̨̺̳~~** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: That 🦌


	12. (Break down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When today is worst day for Charlie.

'Today is not a good day.'

Charlie flunked her first interview, _obviously dragging her family's reputation down the drains_.

Everyone, ~~even her new sinner friends~~ , considers her project a lost cause, _playing along_ _out of pity_.

Her supposed lover, Vagatha, is miraculously an angel, _killing her people several hours ago._

Her mother hasn't spoken to her for years, _and her father is definitely planning to disown her._

'Today can't get any worse.' Charlie hoped, watching the four sinners play a game of **UNO**. She pushed the sad feelings down. She'll tackle the sadness later.

'Can't let anyone know I'm breaking down inside.' Charlie smiled, looking back at the last bit of food on her spoon. 'I'm rich, smart, and optimistic! I should be used to bad news. I'm the Princess of Hell, the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. Bad things always happen before obtaining success.'

"What the fuck?!" Angel Dust slammed one hand down as he stood up. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"Am I?" Alastor pretended to look at his three cards.

"You son of..." Angel muttered under his breath, grabbing card after card until he sets a **4**. From one, Angel now has five cards again. "This is bullshit!"

" _Language_ , Angel." Alastor lightly scolded the spider, setting a card down.

"..." Charlie opted out on the game, still wishing to eat another serving of Jambalaya. _You don't have to speak if you have food in your mouth_ _._ Despite Jambalaya holding nil amount of nutrients (since Angel and Husk refused to eat _certain types of meat_ ), Charlie did detect large quantities of **emotion(?)** for consumption. These feelings Alastor put in his dish can give a hefty amount of energy, similar to Angel's _sometimes burnt_ Italian cuisines. One of the perks she used as half-succubus is the ability to feast on the sentient creature's strong emotions. _If only she can convert her bad feelings into raw energy._

"Go fuck 'im." Husk did a reverse, having four cards on hand and booze on the other.

"Oh, I will~" Angel sets down his vengeance card. "Draw four, motherfucker!"

"Bravo. What a comeback!" Alastor didn't seem fazed, drawing four cards. Angel narrowed his eyes, definitely thinking what's in the killer's mind. _One does not simply compliment his tormentor._

"Oh oh! After this, can we play **Cluedo**?" Niffty held three cards, sitting between Husk and Alastor. (The small cyclops is the instigator to the sudden game night.)

'It's empty.' Charlie stared at the pan, pouting. The feelings in Jambalaya reminded her of _Home_.

'I miss home.' Charlie set her utensils down, sighing. 'But I can't go home...'

'...Not anymore.' Charlie looked at her hands. It's been fifty years since she began living away from her parents. Charlie has so many reasons not to return, but she knew she couldn't escape them, especially her dad. **Her protective posh dad who is considered the most** **powerful demon in Hell.** The arguments stemming between her and her dad could have been solved if she merely dropped her pride. 'But I know I'm right. His decision should be for the people, not for those in power!'

'If Mom were there...' Charlie wanted to scratch her eyes, her chest aching with sorrow at the memory of her mother. _Mom was never there when they argue, too busy travelling to calm down the growing dissent of the masses._ **Times have changed**. Hell was growing bigger, for better and for worse. **People change.** _Dad grew to like interacting with sinners, tired of listening to the self-absorbed thoughts of his brethren._ Charlie wondered, 'No. They did what was best. They're the Rulers of Hell.'

'And I'm Hell's princess.' Charlie drank her apple juice, setting it down to stare at her half-full drink. 'I have to be strong for my people!'

"Is something worrying you, Charlie?" Someone's question almost caused her to fall off her seat.

"I'm okay!" Charlie grabbed onto the table in time, glad she's sitting rather distant from the group. Charlie sat back on her chair, looking at the caller. 'Oh! It's Alastor.'

"?" The Radio demon leaned back to look at her, waiting for Niffty and Husk to set the game of **Cluedo**.

"The... The J-jambalaya is really good!" Charlie gives a thumbs up, hoping he didn't notice her odd actions. Since Alastor is her new business partner (or is he a sponsor?), she has to work with the Overlord to improve the hotel for sinners to be more amicable towards the idea of Redemption. Alastor blinked, causing Charlie to panic. 'Wait. Did I answer his question? What was his question?'

"Hm~" Alastor tilted his head, _the same mannerism of when he's confused or curious_.

"I... I'll place the dishes in the sink!" Stacking the plates, Charlie stood up for her quick getaway.

"Don't bother with the dishes!" Alastor snapped his fingers, letting the shadows take the dishes and utensils from her. "Niffty will tend to it shortly."

"But for tonight, you three are my guests!" Charlie stood up, trying to catch one of the shadows. Unfortunately, she found herself unable to hold the familiars. "Wha?"

"And tomorrow, we'll be your colleagues." Alastor magically appeared behind her, grabbing hold of her outstretched hand to twirl her to face him.

"But!" Charlie faced him, startled as the Overlord leaned down to stare at her.

"Why not take a break and smile, my dear?" Alastor offered, and Charlie felt those burgundy eyes staring right into her soul. When he pulled back, she felt her skin prickle as the Overlord pressed his sharp claws against her cheek. Alastor's smile grew sharp; ~~his eyes too focused on her~~. "You're never fully dressed without one~"

"HEY! Come back here and play, Smiles!" Angel called back.

"?!" Charlie was glad Angel caught Alastor's attention, feeling like a rabbit trapped under the grip of a hunter.

"Ya promised one last game with us!" Angel stared at them, and Charlie realized that maybe Angel did know something was going on. "As if we're gonna let you escape with the princess as an excuse."

"Hold your horses, Angel." Alastor berated the spider. "We were having a moment."

"No, Angel's right. Sorry for worrying you, Alastor." Charlie removed the hand off her cheek, touched how thoughtful these sinners are. _Alastor's concern might need some work, but that's a positive trait to worry for a friend/colleague._ Charlie smiled, dropping his hand. "I'm just frazzled at whatever happened today. A good night's sleep will do the trick!"

"Angel?" Charlie took a step away from the Overlord to call her friend. "We'll have a week break from our sessions to adjust and modify the set-up if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, toots. Whatever you want." Angel drummed his fingers on the table, staring at the cardboard map.

"Alastor? Is it okay if we talk about our arrangements after lunch? I have to visit dad and stop him from ordering Overlords to attack the hotel." Charlie beamed, holding her hands together.

"Not at the slightest." Alastor consented, already turning away to head back to the group. "I would love to accompany you to meet with your father, but he might get the _wrong_ idea."

"Thank you for understanding, Al... (Charlie does know her dad can be overprotective.) Good night everyone! Don't stay up too late." Charlie told the crew, turning around to start walking up the stairs.

...

* * *

...

The Princess walks up to the sixth floor. With each step, Charlie's form wavers: Her smile drops, her shoulders slumps, her stride falters, and her eyes lose its shine.

"Almost there.." Charlie told herself as she reached her room.

'Almost...' Grabbing hold of the doorknob and twisting it, she walks right into her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

...

thud

'I can't. I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough...' Charlie let her back slide down from the door to the floor, covering her mouth as tears cascade down her face. She muffles her sobs, choking at the pain.

~~**It hurts. Why does it hurt?**~~

'Just go away...' Charlie never knew Vaggie, but to have her supposed lover in Heaven? **Will I take Vaggie away from her Paradise for my own happiness?** Charlie clawed her throat to the point of pain. 'No....'

'No! No, I won't!' The walls began to drip blood. 'I'm happy for her.'

'I should be happy for her.' The lights flicker. 'Keep it together. Hold yourself together!'

~~I need this feelings to go away!~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Spotted.


	13. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is uh.. good... bad... dunno yet.

Alastor can't sleep.

The Overlord didn't lie when he felt a spark of inspiration from the Princess' performance. _A hotel to rehabilitate sinners? Utter nonsense!_ However, he won't deny it's possibility. Anything can happen in the afterlife! ~~What does the Princess of Hell know about Redemption, anyways?~~ He wanted to be the first to help her before anyone else, get this charming demon belle in arm's length. Alastor wants front seats in every tragic backstory, listen to these delusional sinners unravel their putrid truths, and watch past wounds rip open for corruption to set in. He also won't deny he's expectation of future shows from the princess herself. Charlie's a mesmerizing dancer, a talented singer _and where is she?_

'Odd.' Alastor thought. After helping them settle into their rooms, Charlie told them she resides at the 6th floor. She said if there's anything wrong, they can knock on her door.

'Where did she go?' Here he was, stuck between the 5th floor and the 7th floor. _He wants to speak to Charlie, but her floor isn't available._ Alastor smiled, summoning his mike.

'This won't do at all.' Alastor hummed, waving his staff to lower the illusion. This property has a lot of runes and hidden countermeasures to protect its owners, but were poorly maintained.

'Or maybe she never bothered?' Alastor ambled down the hallway, scanning the picture frames. He could spend a month observing hung-up pieces and examining every bit of furniture scattered in the hotel _, but would he though?_ Fifty floors half-hazardously filled with whatever sentimentality the King of Hell had for whatever reason. No, he wouldn't. He'll take his sweet time and experience it all at his own pace. _Angel Dust has also alerted them on the royal's other properties situated in various parts of Hell, only 1/4 is owned by Charlie truly._

"Charlie? A word please?" Alastor found the door with the star and rainbow stickers on it, knocking on it twice before speaking. After handling the pest outside, Charlie smiled a little brighter than usual. It could be due to eating Jambalaya. He's never seen anyone this eager to eat his cooking, and he swore Charlie wiped a couple of tears from eating it. _Mother would be so proud of him._

"Charlie!" Alastor knocked one last time, decreasing the volume of his mike. He doesn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but this silence unnerves him. 'Why isn't she responding?'

_No response._

"Hm..." Alastor scratched his chin, thinking what must be done. Charlie must be sound asleep. He could bother Husk or research more on Angel Dust. He might also assist Niffty redecorate the place. Alastor could do the second, finding Angel quite a peculiar demon...?

"..." Alastor stopped at his tracks, turning around and looked at the sole of his foot. _Blood?_ Walking back to the sixth floor before it vanished from his radar once more, Alastor takes a tentative step near the door, staring at the ripple from yet another covert illusion. A pool of liquid(?) leaking out of the door. This floor is layered with illusions, muting everything except his own actions. Taking it all down, Alastor can finally get a whiff of iron, the pool of blood below his feet and the freezing atmosphere. The faint golden lights flicker around him. Chandeliers no longer work.

"Charlie?" Alastor called once more, this time grabbing a hold of the doorknob. He twists the knob and-

*click*

"I hope I'm not intruding, but I can't help get a shut eye with the plans we have tomorrow..." Alastor opened the door wide, taking a sweeping gaze as he entered the room. His smile widened at the sight, finding the scene all too amusing to the point of **displeasure**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Talk... Talking?


End file.
